Verre grand de l'eau
by LadyOfTheNight2
Summary: Hermione's moved to ITALY and she's never coming back to Hogwarts again. Draco comes later in the story. Please READ!! And of course...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! :)
1. Cigarettes and mindless wanderings

Each year my parents and I would drive down to some lake on the near the coast of England and spend a few weeks in a cottage that overlooked a bunch of trees and a big body of water. I never really understood why my parents loved coming down here. Maybe it was the fact that they could get away from the ever over crowded London, or the stress of running their own dentistry office, but whatever it was, pissed me off and being the self centered teenage that I was, never understood why we had to drive for two days down to isolation from the rest of the world.  
  
My parents had been gone for an hour and they wouldn't be coming back for a few more. They had decided to spend the night at a B&B 2 hours away and go on some canoeing trip. I myself was sitting on a wooden chair staring at the lake, cigarette in one hand while the other was clutching my jacket around me. It was rather, I'm not sure I can find the right word to use, surreal here. It was quiet and cool, no sun and the mountains in the backsplash looked rather forbidding. It was like Hogwarts, without the mindless idiots and the rules. I brought the cigarette up to my lips but then thought better of it. I could try blaming my habit of smoking on emotional stress, or that I was depressed but in the end I was most likely subconsciously trying to fit in and trying to look cool. I hate my subconscious; it screws me over all the time. I sat in that cold slightly damp chair wrapped up in a flimsy sweater staring at that cigarette for the longest time debating whether I should inhale some of that lethal smoke or to just stump it out. The cigarette was like a metaphor of my life, should I keep trying and try to bypass these obstacles that were mercilessly thrown in my way, or should I take my life? It felt so fucking gratifying to know that my life was in the hands of, well, myself, I could kill myself at any moment. Jesus Christ I am a psycho. I couldn't stand the temptation anymore, I lifted that little cancer stick to my chapped lips and inhaled over and over again, power smoking that damned cigarette until I smoked past the line and snubbed it out against the wooden pole attached to the porch. Temptation, what a horrible curse bestowed upon mankind. It was temptation that brought me to my misery these past months. My thirst for knowledge, romance, adventure, were all shortly lived out. Books were just temporary relief, who really cared if I knew how many times people blinked in an hour, or how many witches faked their death while being burned on the stake? It wasn't going to help me later on in life, unless I was on some pathetic game show on T.V. Sometimes after spending all night in that dreary library I wanted to curl up on my bed and cry, just let my retching sobs escape my ribcage that couldn't hold them in anymore. If people thought I was a know it all bookworm I really didn't care, let them think that, I wasn't going to change for them.  
  
I always felt that I needed a song to be playing in the background, like the soundtrack of my life. My preferred choice as of right now would have to be "Across the Universe "by Fiona Apple. It was slightly depressing but easy listening and calming, and while it seemed so sad and made me want to cry it invoked a slightly creative mood in me. I pulled my wand from my jacket and murmured a spell and immediately following my woods Across the Universe began lightly playing all around me. This song always made me feel the need to get high, unfortunately I didn't have any trees left and I wasn't about to smoke the resign on my glass pipe. I named my friend Vi's glass pipe Picasso because it was so colorful and artsy, I had yet to name mine. Vi always told anyone who would listen that she corrupted me, it always pissed me off to hear that, I hated letting some one have the benefit of changing me.  
  
I think I was a wolf in my previous life; every time someone pissed me off I had a need to bite someone. Weird. 


	2. Mopeding into insanity

After sitting out on the porch for an hour Hermione started to get cold and decided to go inside and see what she could put together for dinner. As she riffled through the fridge she knew she'd have to go into town and buy something besides the custard and celery that lay in the fridge already. She grabbed the extra pair of keys to the small Moped and slipped the 20 Euro note from the kitchen table her father had left in case of emergencies into the front pocket of her jean floods. Hermione pulled down her father's Paine Webber sweatshirt from the hook and yanked it over her head. As she began walking out the front door towards the shed where the Moped was parked she wondered why her father had a sweatshirt from a stock company. Seeing as she couldn't really care as long as the thing was comfy and warm she put the thought aside and managed to jump start the pathetic Moped into gear and started down the mile long road that lead to the nearest "town".  
  
Now I'm sure most people would love to speed down a long road lined with tall pine trees that looked as if they were out of a movie set with the crisp almost autumn air nipping at your face and whipping through your sweatshirt but to Hermione this was sheer hell. The sky was looking a bit too dark to be 6 o'clock and the dark clouds above were not helping her mood at all. She was frigid cold and she wanted to be home in London wrapped up in her down comforter that her parents wouldn't let her bring. She couldn't talk to anyone seeing as her owl, Rhodes, hadn't been around when they left and, she had her broomstick! The only problem was her parents told her they wouldn't let her visit anyone so she had to go tonight if she wanted to visit someone. The person closest was probably Lavender or Ginny and seeing as she didn't want to be reminded of that bastard Ron, she'd go see Lavender.  
  
She didn't really know what made Ron become a Death Eater. Yup, a Death Eater, it was one of the biggest scandals of 6th year. "Poor Harry" had gone through so much and when his best friend was found to be a death eater it really "ate at his heart". * No one thought that I was hurt even more. I was the one that found that fucking mark on his arm before we had sex. I was the one that came running down the boy's dormitory stairs with only a skirt and bra on, crying and screaming into a crowded common room. Of course Harry had no idea what was wrong so he tried covering me up until I stuttered out "Ron .mark.sex. death.dorm.eater." Of course being Harry, I saw his ears go burning red and he ran past me and thundered up the stairs where Ron was probably awaiting his death. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny all surrounded me with a blanket and took me up to my dorm without even asking a single question. It was one of the hardest moments in my life and those girls gave me more strength and patience then I ever dreamed of. By the end of the night they knew the whole story and we all had to hold Ginny back from killing her brother. Ron was disowned from his family and I think he's living with Gregory Goyle and his family as of right now. It's slightly strange hanging around the Burrow. I'm always reminded of Ron and I remember the good times and sometimes I knock on his door to tell him it's time for dinner until I remember he's gone. I mean what am I supposed to do? He told me he still cared for me but I mean he's a DEATH EATER. The definition of one means to kill MUGGLEBORNS, I'm a muggleborn. I just, I give up. I think that's why Ron became a death eater. He was over showered by all of us. Especially Harry. I always thought it was rather cliché that people thought Ron or I would do something drastic because we were over showered by Harry but I never thought it would come true and I never thought it would be, Ron. It seems so unreal that happened. I can't stand to look at Harry anymore. I don't know why, hell, it's just so confusing. Sometimes when I look over at Harry he's already looking at me glaring and when I look in his eyes I see things that make me feel as if it's my fault that Ron broke apart from us. I won't let anyone think as well as myself think that. I didn't do anything wrong. When Ron and I dated we hardly ever argued, even though people would bet that we would but we didn't. We spent time with Harry and everyone else but we took time for each other as well. I don't know why Ron would turn to that man, but he did and we can't change that. I think Ron made a mistake, a very terrible mistake, and now he has to deal with that unfortunately but, he does and we're not a part of his life anymore.* 


	3. Maybe,You're Gonna Be The One That Saves...

I'm not entirely sure you could call this a town. The "general store" had shingles falling off the roof and the wooden walls looked a bit moldy, like bread except a deep rust color. I wonder if they sold cigarettes, I could really use some, I only had a broken New Port and 2 Marlboro Lights left.  
  
I parked, rather rammed the Moped against some shaky looking pole and opened the creaky screen door to the general store. I felt as if I was in some movie from an American book I once read about a girl going camping with her dysfunctional family. An old man in a tweed sweater was sitting on a stool leaning against the wall snoring loudly. How pathetic, there mustn't be much to do around here, I suddenly felt bad for the geezer. I walked around and picked up 2 cans of Irish baked beans and a package of brown bread along with a tin of shortbread cookies. I walked up to the counter and coughed loudly to get the old man's attention. He didn't stir until I threw one of the cans of beans on the ground. The man woke with a jerk and I quickly bent down to pick it up. I smiled apologetically at the man and murmured a quick "I'm such a klutz." The man slowly got up, which I can perfectly understand, I mean when you're old you have such a great chance of getting osteoporosis, which is why I drink loads of milk as well as Daily Active and ginseng and this weird fish oil supplement my mother told me was a wondrous thing for growing girls who wish to maintain a good weight, whatever. As the man began ringing me up, I asked him if he sold cigarettes, the guy looked me up and down and then proceeded to point at a display case beneath my fingers. No Marlboro Lights, well ain't that shit on a stick. He only carried Winston, Parliaments, and some weird French brand, fuck. I really wasn't in the mood for this; I pointed to the Parliaments and handed over the 20 Euro. With only 5.70 in my pocket I thanked the man who was probably already asleep again and banged open the screen door pissed. I had a pack of cigarettes in my pocket that I hated, I was wearing capris and a flimsy sweatshirt and it was practically below zero, I had absolutely no money, and I was stuck in this shit hole for four more days and my bra was killing me! I put the groceries in the side bag of the Moped, got on, started it up and set down the long road home.  
  
I can't possibly express how pissed off I was, I was missing a Juliana Theory concert that was on in London right now, I even had a date to it! Well, he was a neighbor but it took me awhile to get up the nerve to talk to him let alone ask him if he wanted my extra ticket. It was just my luck that it turned out he'd been eyeing me for weeks and he was psyched to go, but I had to give my ticket to Vi since I had to go on this family vacation. Vi was all about guys, she was dating 3 and screwing 2 more, she really gets around, not that I think she's a slut, well she is, but I just don't want her to take Jay, my neighbor, from me. She knows how much I like him and it would be just like her to forget that and hook up with him. Jay was quiet but he was so intriguing, I loved his dark black curls and his bright green eyes, he wasn't really into Emo, but he did enjoy a good Dashboard Confessional song every once in awhile. Our favorite Juliana Theory song was "Breathing by Wires." I could play it 20 times in a row and still not get enough of it; it's just so refreshing each time.  
  
Jay lived with his step mom and step brother in the house next door, he and his brother were both into drugs but they were good kids, they just had a really bad childhood. Again, I go using excuses for why people do substance abuse, I really need to just flat out say it and not care what judgment people had about it. My friend Allie had slept with Jay's step brother and told me a lot really terrible stories he had told her after they had sex. They were on and off for a month but they just couldn't stay together, it kind of sucked since Allie wouldn't come around anymore since there could be a chance she'd see him and we hardly saw each other anymore. I guess that's just how life is, just a cycle, so many people pass through, that they just grow so insignificant, maybe that's why it doesn't hurt as much anymore. I really couldn't give a shit anymore, I don't really have any friends at Hogwarts and the friends I have here in London, well, they'll leave me for bigger and better things sooner or later.they always do. 


	4. I look forward to being lonely again

Around 8 o'clock I decided to call Vi's cell phone to ask how the concert went, and also if Jay talked about me. "Hey Vi, how was the concert? Did they play "breathing by wires"?" I really just wanted to know about Jay.  
  
"Oh, it was ok but the best part was after the concert!" Her giggling on the other end of the phone was starting to rise a panic in me, I knew how this went, I could already guess what she was going to say.  
  
"Well Jay, Chris, some weird girl and I all smoke an ounce when we got back to their house. " That wasn't the reason, just say it you fucking whore.  
  
"Vi, that's not the only thing, just tell me!" I'll strangle you, if you even laid a finger on him you little whore!  
  
"Well, I got together with the brother, he was alright but I was so freaking high that I really couldn't give a shit." Relief was washing over me.  
  
"You slept with Chris?" Halleluiah!  
  
"Uh, what does he look like?" What a dumbass, this was my best friend?  
  
"He has brown hair, kind of shaggy with blue eyes; he's about 5'11."  
  
"No, I slept with the other one, with the black hair." WHAT!  
  
"You slept with Jay!?" That little whore!  
  
"Yea, that's his name, the one I went to the concert with. He was sweet on me alright. "I heard a "hey" in the background. Oh there's the little man whore now.  
  
"You slept with Jay!" I was going to have an anxiety attack if I didn't start breathing properly. Inhale, count to three, then exhale.  
  
"Yea, so, I don't see why you're getting so pissed."  
  
"You don't see why? You know, fuck you Vi, you knew I liked him! But of course you're such a whore that you need to get laid by every guy around. Fuck you. FUCK YOU. And you know what; I know why your parents named you Vania. One of your parents must have had a premonition that they would end up raising a whore, so they decided to find a name that resembled vagina without being too obvious. We're threw." I slammed the phone down and stomped out the front door. I ran to the edge of the dock jutting out from the lake and fell on my knees. Life totally sucked and it was just getting worse. I don't remember how long I sat there for crying and feeling absolutely sorry for myself. I don't remember when life decided to be a bitch to me; I never remembered what I did to deserve this. I was covered in goose bumps but I couldn't feel the cold anymore I was just numb. I shivered a few times but I just stayed still afterwards looking at the mountains. It was only after it began to down pour on me that I realized I had to get away from my life, I couldn't deal with this anymore. I would leave and decide what I wanted for once. I stood shakily and started walking towards the dark looking cabin; there was no point in changing I would only get wet yet again. I threw all my clothes into my trunk, strapped it to my broomstick, wrote 4 notes and left one in my room, one in my parents, on the kitchen table, and one posted on the front door. I fastened my cloak tightly against me and took off into the dark black sky. I would need to go home and get my things but then, I was gone and on my own. On my own, that's all I've ever wanted. 


	5. A dugeon as dark as my heart

No one knew that I liked to fly; I guess they never really got to know me. How sad it is to think that I was best friends with two people for almost 5 years and we hardly knew a thing about each other. Sure I didn't enjoy talking about quidditch all the time but that didn't mean I didn't like to play it. Ginny and the girls knew I loved to play Chaser, but we all aren't really as good friends anymore ever since Harry told them I wasn't really; let's just say Harry ruined a lot of things for me ever since Ron left us. We still talk and hang out every once in awhile but they don't really talk to me, they did until about a month after the incident and then well Harry came along. I don't even know what his fucking problem is, he's probably a crack addict, who knows and who really gives a damn. All I know is that since the chaser for the Gryffindor team graduated I'm going out for the position. And Harry can't do anything because he isn't the team captain, man that brought a sweet smile to my face! Dumble-dork won't let Harry handle stressful/ important roles because Mr. I don't need anyone's help to vanquish Voldermort, has to be in tip top shape to save the wizarding world.  
  
I don't know why I just can't let go of my past, my therapist says I should but I mean it's not that easy. Forgive and forget, lady, save that crap for another one of your patients. I don't need to, well my parents don't need to pay 100 Euros every Wednesday to listen to some lady tell me about what disorders I have that I already know I do. I know I have borderline and paranoia and I'm schizoid, I try to change and let go but it just never happens. I won't go anymore, I've told my parents and the last time they forced me into the car I jumped out as we stopped at a red light on the way. Screw listening to someone tell me about my problems, I don't need someone to diagnose me. I'm perfectly fine, everyone has problems, just some more than others. The point is that life has screwed me over and I won't let it anymore. I'm sick and tired of people looking at me in disgust in the halls of Hogwarts, what it's about I don't know but all I do know is that Harry is telling people things about that aren't true. Crap about me forcing Ron to get initiated because I mentally and physically abused him so much that he snapped and just joined to get back at me. I wasn't the problem, it was Harry's popularity. Sometimes I forget that so much has gone down the drain. Do you ever think that things are back to the way they are and then you remember when you're halfway through writing an owl to them that you guys aren't friends anymore? Well, Ginny and the girls and I are "friends" but it's really awkward now and while I was crying on the dock I realized that they're just pretending to be friends, that's why when we hang out they never really talk to me personally only neutral subjects we all can discus. That's why I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back. I will not deal with Harry and his need to ruin my life and people glaring at me in the hall, I don't want my life back and I'm not going back to it. I still had 3 more hours worth of distance to travel before I got home, maybe by the time I got there my thoughts would all be sorted out and when I figured out where I wanted to go, I could go with a open conscious free from the life I used to lead. I couldn't believe that I wanted to visit anyone from Hogwarts, maybe I should thank Vi, her little stunt really threw me for a tail spin, now I see everything in its true light and I see all the crap that's been pulled that I never saw before.  
  
Pushing all thoughts aside I felt suddenly numb and alone, it was like there was a constant urge to cry, no, ball. I had read stories about girls whose friends left her in the dust, ones that were sexually abused or suicidal but I never thought that I would be one. I tired committing suicide earlier on in the summer, it was such a waste. I overdose on any pills I could get at in the medicine cabinet, I had only take 32 but I fell unconscious and when I woke up my father was asleep in a hospital chair next to my mother was, for god's sake was reading the Holy Bible muttering. I found out that, "luckily" that pills don't work quickly and my parents had come home an hour early and when I was rushed to the emergency room my stomach had been pumped. I probably would have doubled the amount of pills I had taken again one day except for the fact that I had to go see my therapist 3 times a week, I had to go to my parents office everyday and the medicine cabinet was locked and my parents followed me everywhere. I realized I should forget the whole affair and just deal with my problems head on. I won't let anyone at Hogwarts have the benefit of knowing that I tried committing suicide.  
  
I charmed my ears so that Radiohead's 2+2=5 was playing loudly and tried to get myself lost in the music. I remember when I was little I promised to never get married or have children. When I was 15 and talking to one of my good girl friends, at the time, here in London I told her about my vow, she seemed a little surprised and told me she wanted to have 11 kids when she got older. Every time I told someone about my vow they always thought it was strange, because of it, I thought myself to be unusual or weird. People never realize how easy they can make someone feel so left out or unwanted just by a weird look sent their way. When I was little I always knew I didn't make friends easy, I was always walked on and used because I had money and was so forgiving. When you have money people try to take advantage of you. People always started fights with me and I would always get in trouble, I never forgave someone, I was the one always apologizing and by the time I reached my 16 birthday I had enough of it. My therapist said there's nothing wrong with apologizing even if it isn't you fault but I had done it too much and too often. The good thing about my therapist, Colleen, was that she always sided with me; she knew I hardly started any fights, I was just an easy opponent but she thought that I had grown bitter and that I was slowly losing my people skills. She told me I needed to interact more with my age group but she never seemed to realize that it was kids and teenagers that corrupted me and made me feel like dirt. I had started losing all hope of finding a true friend until I meet Harry and Ron and even though in the beginning Ron and I disliked each other that all boiled over and we became best friends. 5 years, I was floating on air because I had two best friends, two! I had only wanted one and I had two! I was famous for helping Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived and people liked me! People entrusted their secrets with me and asked me for help and even invited me to outings in Hogsmeade but that all ended with a shatter and my life was once again sucked down the drain. 


	6. We don't have any real friends

I tried to quietly open the iron gate to my front yard but the creaking started so I hoisted myself on the concrete wall and pulled myself up by the large stone ball on the post and jumped over the other side. With my broomstick and luggage miniaturized in my jean Capri pocket I walked up the walkway to the front door with its large shiny doorknob. I tried to turn the knob but it was locked, not having my key I fumbled with the doormat heavy from the large amount of rain it had collected. I ran my hand over the surface but it never came in contact with anything metal. I struggled to pick it up and when the ground was exposed there was nothing to be seen underneath.  
  
"No!" I looked around as best I could seeing as there was no light but the key was no where.  
  
"Fucking hell!" I clamped my mouth shut and mentally cursed myself when I saw a light go one. It took me a few seconds to realize the light that was on was coming from my house. My house? The door opened and Vi stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, did you bring any booze cause the liquor cabinet is almost all out! Come one ya idget!" Vania stood in the doorway wearing a tank and short shorts; a bottle of my dad's aged Hennessey was in one hand while the other was holding onto the doorknob and a cigarette. The idiot had no idea it was me, no surprise. I stepped into the light and I could see recognition and horror cross her face.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing home?" she didn't let me pass so I banged into her and pushed my way threw the house. I walked into the living room which smelt of smoke and weed and then into the kitchen which was a complete disaster.  
  
"Hey come back here!" Vania was running after me spilling Hennessey all over the carpet which I was too pissed to care about. My mum's potted flowers were all over the dining room and some of the china was filled with dirt. I walked into the family room where Jay, Chris, 2 of his guy friends and a girl were all taking bong hits. They all looked up at me in surprise.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I turned around and looked at Vania with venom. I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the door.  
  
"Listen to me and listen to me carefully. I hate your fucking guts now and forever more. I have no idea why you thought you could just come into my fucking house and do whatever the fuck you wanted. You are going to take your trashy ass and your pathetic friends and get the hell out of my house before I beat the living crap out of you. Don't you dare, fucking dare do this again." I squeezed her throat until she made a wheezing noise and then let go. I turned to the other members of the group seething. .  
  
"I'm so fucking glad all of you could stop by my house, especially when I never invited y-"I stopped mid sentence when I felt a bottle being smashed against my head and glass that shattered cascaded down my back. I fell to my knees for the second time that day and all I could see was red. I took a second to collect myself and felt a little glass cut into my shoulder and back. I felt a stinging sensation ripple through my back and before I knew I had jumped upright and ripped my sweater and white t-shirt stained with a sprinkling of blood over my head and stood in front of the laughing bitch.  
  
"Usually if I beat the crap out of someone who was drunk and high I would feel as if I was being cheap but this will definitely feel like a sweet victory." Vania stood and started laughing.  
  
"I've been taking karate for years. My hands are insured!" I gave her a funny look and then faked a punch to the right and punched her in the jaw with my left.  
  
"I wouldn't brag, I mean look at your blocking! " I glared at her and she stuck my stomach which was already clenched waiting for the impact, I quickly shook it off and focused on her face and her hands. She punched to the right which I was ready for and I quickly punched her in the nose. She squealed and threw her hands up to her nose.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" She wiped her nose lightly on her arm and unexpectantly punched me on my lip. The side of my lip tingled and I felt something trickle down into my mouth and all I tasted was copper. I spit the blood onto Vania and I ran her into the doorframe and began punching her in the stomach, any flesh I could. I finally banged my fist into the doorframe and heard a slight crunch. I backed away from Vania and looked at my hand, Vania had slide down the door and was moaning with tears streaming down her face.  
  
I turned to the surprised faces of the potheads and barked at them "Get the fuck out of here and take your trash with you. " I pointed to the bong and Vania. With a flourish they all jumped up and grabbed the bottles and crap while Jay walked over to Vania. He gently pulled her up and put her arm around his shoulder as he began walking, he turned back and looked at me mournfully.  
  
"I really did like you Hermione." I smirked at him and snorted.  
  
"Was that before or after you slept with Vania? " Jay looked at me in surprise and gapped like a fish.  
  
"Go away Jay. Just go away." I looked down at the floor and fell onto the couch. Jay called his brother Chris, who stumbled back in the room and took Vania from Jay and left.  
  
"You're bleeding." Jay slowly approached me and knelt before me. I honestly couldn't even tell I was bleeding. I was sitting in only jeans and a black lace bra and I was boiling with anger. I looked up at him glaring when he touched my knee.  
  
"You need to go Jay." Jay looked at me hurt and got up.  
  
"If you need me I'm just next door. I'm really sorry "  
  
"Just get out."  
  
I sat with my head bowed until I heard the door close. I pulled out my wand from my sweatshirt that was lying on the ground and began magically cleaning the house and used a nifty spell I learned about when I smoked inside to make the smell go away. I felt sick and tired. Life was not giving me a break. I went to sit on the couch when I felt something hard under me; it was a shot glass from my father's collection. The colorful picture on the glass was of the Coliseum. AS I began washing the little glass in the sink I had an epiphany! Rome, well Italy. I could move to Italy, who would look for me there? Plus, when my parents and I had visited Rome two years ago I fell in love instantly, what better place to move to then Italy?  
  
I ran upstairs into my bedroom resizing my trunk and began throwing all my possessions into it. By the time I had showered, changed, and eaten a late supper, which hurt to eat because of my lip, my stomach was fluttering and my thoughts were a bowl of soup. Where would I live? Did I even know how to get to Italy? Well, actually I had Broom Starr connected onto my broom so all I had to do was set it to auto pilot and I was good to go. I just hope I had enough money, but I could always get a job, if someone hired me that is. I could stay in a hotel I suppose for a few days until I found my own place and who knows how long that would take. I walked into the front hall and minimized the 3 massive trunks and slipped them into my jean pocket. I clasped my cloak around my neck and snuck out my back door to my back yard and crept into the dark away from the spotlight of the moon. I looked back at my house one last time and kicked off into the sky. I shot up into the sky through the clouds and for those few hours I was flying, I felt as if the moon and I were joyriding together. 


	7. Author Note

A/N: I HATE author notes but I have to do it.I'm going to Ireland with my brother from the .uh, let me check what date it is. I don't know. The 24th! Ok, I'm leaving the 24th of August and I am coming home on the 1st of September. Just enough time to die my hair and go to a tanning salon for the*pukes with revulsion* start of school. *cringes* Anyway, this is the last chapter before I go away.enjoy! 


	8. Chez Paris and bubble baths

Hermione abruptly awoke when she felt her broom give a slight jerk. She rubbed her eyes with her left middle finger and wrapped her cloak closer around her frigid body. As Hermione looked down at her left hand she studied the small tattoo that harbored on the broad flesh between her pointer finger and thumb. She didn't know what made her want a tattoo but when she saw the Celtic signs she knew she had to have one. Her mother surprisingly thought the best choice was the fierce sign, it seemed the most like her, at least that's what her mother had told her.  
  
The swirling lines were reminding Hermione of how tired she was so she lowered her broom a bit and looked down below her. She saw rippling roofs of slate and tar one after another. From her view point everything looked tiny, like the little legos she liked to hide for her parents to find when she was little. She looked at her Broom Star and saw that it read that she was only about 3 miles from the city of Rome. Of course, Broom Star located where witches and wizards dwelled, so maybe the city of Magical Rome was better to say. Hermione knew that she would have to find a hotel to stay in soon or she would fall off and plummet to her death, which was sounding pretty appealing as of right now.  
  
She lowered her broom so she was only 20 feet above the roofs of the buildings below. It was safe, in this part of Rome everything was magical, and if it wasn't she could always cast a nifty memory spell. Everything was quiet and the only source of light were coming from tall lampposts letting soft white light spill down on the quiet streets of Magical Rome. Coming up ahead was a tall tan building with a big glittery sign reading "Chez Paris". Hermione immediately came to a stop in front of the building and lowered her broom. Chez Paris, isn't that French? She hopped off her broom and pushed her cloak over both shoulders; she approached the gilded door handles of the hotel and came in contact with thick burgundy carpet. A man with dark black hair hopped up from the concierge desk and began helping with her broom.  
  
"Good evening, well good morning madam!" The tall man glanced over the clock and smiled down at Hermione. Hermione looked over the man's shoulder and saw that it was indeed morning, actually 4:15 in the morning to be exact.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you had a room, I know it's early but I've been traveling all night." Hermione considered fainting if the man said no just to make him let her stay. The man looked at the bags under her eyes and immediately felt great pity for her.  
  
"Of course I have a room for you! How could I let a girl as pretty as you out on the streets? What kind of hotel owner would I be?" The man practically skipped over to his desk and began riffling through his book.  
  
"I can give you room 31. It's on the 5th floor; I do hope you're not afraid of heights."  
  
"No it's fine, I'm just so happy to be able to rest!" Thank fucking god was all she could think of right now. "Let me grab the key and I'll personally take you up." This guy was way too energetic for her tastes. It was 4 o'clock in the bloody morning! Had he taken a Pepper Up potion of some sorts, if only she could get her hands on some. "No need to wake up dear Oliver." He glanced over at a sleeping sandy haired boy a few years older than Hermione and shoke his head. "He's been up all night filling out applications for some medical school in Salem. Too far to go to school if you ask me, he had to get the highest O.W.L.S to get in."  
  
The man scooped up the broom and began to make his way over to the glass elevator edged in gold. He pushed the button and began humming happily as they waited. "What part of England are you from miss.?" Hermione looked up startled at being address and smiled softly. "London, oh and my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger, although I still have yet to know your name. " The man smiled and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. The familiarity of the gesture reminded her of Harry. Her stomach jolted in annoyance and aching but she gulped down the sensation and smiled at the man. "My name is Sebastian Carlucci and I run Chez Paris!" The door to the elevator opened and Sebastian let Hermione in first before entering himself. As Sebastian pushed the button marked 5, Hermione looked at Sebastian while debating weither to ask him a question that had been harboring in her mind since she had stepped through the door. "Sebastian, why did you name this place Chez Paris?" Sebastian's eyes lit up. "No one, I repeat, no one has ever asked me. When you noticed this building did you stop and come in?" "Yes." "Why?" "The...name!" "Exactly! The name makes it stand out. I mean Paris. in Rome? "Hm, I never really thought of that, but it makes sense." Hermione smiled unsurely up to the dark haired man and looked at the little screen on the wall saying 5th floor. A few seconds later the glass doors slid open and Hermione stepped onto cream and gold carpet. Sebastian carried Hermione's broomstick like a package in front of him and made his way down towards the end of the hallway. He stopped in front of a tall light wood door and produced a heavy brass key and slid it in the key hole. He pushed opened the door after giving a satisfied sigh when the lock clicked back, and made way for Hermione. "I hope you enjoy your room!" "I don't think I'll have enough money for the rent." Hermione's mouth dropped in amazement. The room was twice as big as her dormitory at Hogwarts and she shared with 3 other girls! "Well, is 50 euros a week too expensive?" Sebastian looked dejected. "50 euros A WEEK?! Are you insane? That's so, cheap!" "Excellent!" Sebastian patted her on the head and placed her broom on the bed. "I'm so glad you're staying and don't forget, breakfast is at 10:30 tomorrow morning! Good night my dear." Sebastian closed the door and quickly walked back to the elevator.  
  
Hermione looked around the room with her eyes wide. A huge iron bed stood right in front of her draped luxuriously in moss silk and gold velvet with long drapes that could be easily pulled down for privacy. Next to the bed was a pair of French doors that led to a small black iron terrace that had a small black table and a matching chair with a big, comfy looking pillow on the seat. On top of the table was an arrangement of potted flowers. There were gold transparent curtains pulled back from the doors held back by swirly black iron knobs. On the other side of the wall were a large armoire and a vanity with a large gilded mirror above it. On the other wall was a large writing desk with many slots and cubbies for her writing utensils to be stored in. Hermione walked over to the adjoining door and stepped inside and flipped on the light. A large chandelier lit up the entire bathroom with soft goldish light. The bathroom had a large 2 person bath, a large shower surrounded with potted plants that made it look like it was part of a rainforest, a toilet, and a marble sink. On the wall above the bath was a large picture of a waterfall at night with the moon filtering light through the tall mossy trees with small fairies skimming over the water and flitting through the underbrush of the numerous bushes and flowers. Hermione ran over to the bathtub and began turning the knobs for the hot and cold water and turned the knob for the vanilla bubble bath. She grabbed the fluffy cream bathrobe hanging on the hook by the shower and ran out of the bathroom. As Hermione finished unpacking her trunk with her body products, she ran back into the bathroom and tested the water, it was a little chilly so she lowered the cold tap and raised the hot. She went back out into her room and began undressing and placed her dirty clothes in a pile by the armoire and slipped on the robe and knotted it tightly around her waist. She smiled to herself thinking that this might actually have been her greatest idea yet. She hugged her arms to herself and ran and jumped onto the bed with a squeal. She stared up at the ceiling and was startled. The ceiling above her bed looked like the night sky, it reminded her of Hogwarts and although she felt a little nauseated, she felt a little more secure and comfortable, she could learn to like this place, and with that Hermione ran into the bathroom to enjoy her awaiting bubble bath. She deserved it, didn't she? 


	9. Greetings from inside an elevator

After taking a shower, Hermione fell into bed exhausted and barely managed to pull the covers up to her shoulders before falling unconscious. That night Hermione's dream reminded her of an old time film projector flashing images. She saw her punching Vania, her parents finding her goodbye note and crying, she saw Harry laughing, but what vexed her most of all the images was a vision of her running into Draco Malfoy's embrace laughing.  
  
She awoke in a cold sweat when their lips were about to touch and put a hand over her heaving chest. Sunlight blinded her for a few seconds until her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming through the window. "Fucking hell that was weird." Hermione sat up shakily and rolled her head to each side. She looked over at the clock on the bed side table and saw that it read 1pm. She slid her body over the side of the bed and placed her feet gingerly on the floor while grabbing the discarded robe that lay on a nearby chair. After slipping on the robe she made her way over to the bathroom to take care of a little annoyance.  
  
As Hermione sat on the toilet, she put her head in her hands and mentally tallied up a list of things to do today. Even though she had loosened up considerably, she was still the same old Hermione on the inside. She would of course need to find a job, I mean she had to pay off the rent somehow and she didn't have that much money. After finishing her business, Hermione washed her hands and began brushing her teeth looking at her self in the mirror. For the first time in awhile she finally looked well rested and relaxed. Maybe all she needed was a little vacation by herself, forever.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and went out in the other room and began unpacking her clothing, looking for something to wear. After putting all her clothes away she walked out onto the terrace and had to quickly discard the robe before burning up. She knew Rome was hot, but she didn't remember it ever being this hot. She walked back into her cool room and picked out a midriff barring sea green camisole that looked like lingerie and a khaki camo skirt that hung low on her hips. She pulled out her natural colored thong sandals and hopped into the shower before dressing. After dressing and applying some makeup, Hermione made her way down to the lobby, maybe Sebastian could tell her where she could get a job. While waiting for the elevator to come up, a cute sandy haired boy exited a room and joined her in the hall. He looked over at her and smiled. Hermione smiled back but self consciously began fiddling with her bracelets. Even though he was cute, Hermione just wasn't in the mood to deal with guys right now, hell, maybe ever. Not that she was a lesbian; she just needed to be by herself for awhile. * Well, maybe I can make time for him, he's pretty damn cute.* The elevator chimed, announcing the doors were opening and the two teenagers stepped inside. Their fingers brushed when they both went to press the button for the lobby, but Hermione quickly pulled back her hand.  
  
"Oh sorry, are you going down to the lobby as well?" The boy had a slight French accent and smiled down at her.  
  
"Hm? Oh yes." Hermione nervously tugged at the Hermes' scarf tied around her waist like a belt.  
  
"You're from England? "  
  
"Yes, from London. Are you from France?" Hermione could feel her cheeks getting warm from being addressed by this boy.  
  
"Well I was born here in Italy, but when I turned 7; my father's job was transferred to Paris so I've been living there for the past 10 years."  
  
"That's cool. I don't think either of my parent's jobs are going to get transferred, they're dentists. "The two laughed together and waited for the doors to open.  
  
As the doors opened the boy turned to Hermione and stuck out his hand.  
  
"By the way, my name's Domnique." Hermione reluctantly shuck his hand gently.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Her-mio-knee?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well hopefully I'll see you around Hermione."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
As Hermione watched the blonde haired boy walk out the gold doors, she smiled to herself while walking over to the receptionist desk. Things were looking up already. Now all she needed to know was where she could find a place to work, and that part of her underwear was showing. 


End file.
